Communications services support exchanges of information among various entities and according to various modes, such as voice, video, text messages, and more generally through access to data, software applications, and even computing resources themselves. Likewise, cloud services provide entities with access to various resources that can also support the processing and exchange of information. Those in the business of providing such services are in a privileged position to help manage and execute electronic or digital interactions that allow such access to resources and information exchanges.
Current approaches to managing electronic interactions can invoke network behaviors. The network behaviors include, without limitation, one or more of connectivity, data store, and software applications, and are generally very specific, e.g., responding to a particular request. In some instances, such network behavior can be common across parties engaging a common network capability. The behavior, however, is tied to a specific request, as in a routing of a voice call based on a reachability status of the call recipient. Calls from specific individuals, such as family members, may be routed to the recipient, while calls from other parties are directed to a voice mailbox, or blocked altogether. The call recipient may unilaterally identify the specific individuals to the network service provider to allow for special call routing.